Qurac
Qurac was the western neighbor of Bialya. Its capital was Dhabar. Following an invasion by Bialya, Qurac is no longer independent and has been annexed to form "Greater Bialya". History Early history Qurac was a democracy, ruled by president Rumaan Harjavti. Its people had freedom of speech and general welfare, unlike their neighbors in Bialya. Wildlife conservationist Marie Logan founded an animal sanctuary near the Bialyan border. 2010 The Team had set up camp in the Quraci desert, near the Bialyan border, to investigate a power surge in Bialya. After their investigation was discovered, they retreated back to the Bio-Ship. At Queen Bee's orders, Psimon used his mind control abilities to force Harjavti to sign over his country to Bialya, five days later. Tensions in Qurac rose, as no-one wanted Bee to be their rules. Harjavti "invited" the Bialyan army into the country to restore order. All along the border, tanks made incursions into Qurac. When the Team investigated, they stopped one such incursion at the Logan Animal Sanctuary. It attracted the attention of more military. After making their way to the capital, the Team defeated Psimon, and helped Harjavti restore balance. Queen Bee—or rather, Miss Martian in disguise—was publicly defamed, and her troops had to retreat. The Wayne Foundation helped repair the damage. Qurac was in political turmoil, as president Harjavti faced impeachment hearings at the request of his own people. Garfield watched the news, but left it as soon as he heard Megan and Conner arrived. Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent and photographer Jimmy had also come to Qurac. They wanted to cover the impeachment hearings, but Clark had also requested an interview with Marie Logan. As soon as Clark and Jimmy left, M'gann and Conner left for the capital too. Clark Kent and Jimmy arrived in Dhabar to cover Rumaan Harjavti's impeachment hearings, unaware of an nearby assassin making his next target. The assassin fired a missile at the podium, meant to distract any heroes trying to interfere. When Superman and Miss Martian were occupied, he fired a shot from his wrist-mounted gun at Harjavti. Sumaan Harjavti pushed his brother aside, taking the bullet in the shoulder. The heroes confront the assassin, Deadshot. Superboy, fueled by a Shield, beat Deadshot to within an inch of his life. Miss Martian and Superman discussed Superboy's behavior. Superman turned Deadshot over to authorities. 2011 With her pheromone powers, Queen Bee commanded Marie Logan to drive herself off a cliff. 2013 Cheshire and Red Arrow stayed in Qurac's capital briefly after chaperoning a shipment of LexCorp drilling equipment to Bialya. 2016 Alpha Team, consisting of Miss Martian, Bumblebee, Batgirl and Wonder Girl, traversed the Quraci desert on their way to Bialya. 2016-2018 Queen Bee launched a full-scale invasion of the country, using both conventional forces and meta-humans such as Mammoth. The invasion caused a large number of Quraci civilians to flee the country as refugees, with many being admitted to Markovia. Ultimately, Qurac was conquered and was subsequently annexed by Bialya. The now united countries were renamed "Greater Bialya" to reflect the unification, with Queen Bee as its monarch. Following this, Sumaan Harjavti, Qurac's incumbent and last president, was made Greater Bialya's United Nation ambassador. Sightings References Category:A to Z Category:Countries